Saikinetsu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y Satomi agrandaría el jardín y plantaría tantas flores como fuese necesario, para que Shino nunca se aburriera y continuara danzando a las afueras de su habitación. Cantando canciones de letras curiosas. Llenándolo de vida y haciéndolo feliz por el resto de sus días.


**S**_aikinets__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Cuando se despertó no le pareció extraño que Sousuke estuviera ausente y su cama tendida, sino el hecho de que fuera más de medio día y no se hubiera anunciado para despertarlo. Quizás empezaba a ser considerado al dejarlo descansar por más tiempo; o eso quería pensar Shino. Se quedó allí, quieto, entre las sábanas, tratando de recordar si había soñado esa noche y cuál era la letra correcta de una canción que aseguraba no conocía y de la cual sus palabras (sin orden ni coherencia) le habían dejado un sabor dulce en la garganta tras despertar. Shino se palpó los labios de manera ausente, fijando sus enormes ojos en el paisaje al otro lado del largo ventanal instalado en su cuarto mientras los restos de aquella desconocida melodía se le esfumaban al igual que los fragmentos de una quimera sin forma. Dejándole una sensación de vacío.

El cielo lucía cálido, sus cegadores rayos llenando de vitalidad a las flores le hicieron desear levantarse y correr hasta ellas. Pero en el instante en que trató de incorporarse un fuerte mareo le abstrajo, desenfocándole la vista y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente solo había intentado sentarse, terminando por apoyarse sobre ambas manos instintivamente al buscar no caerse. Separó los labios, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Temblándole el labio inferior y los brazos.

"¿Q-ué ha sido eso?"

Aún agitado se preguntó en voz alta. Asustado por su reacción. No existía motivo alguno que le hubiera llevado a sentirse así. ¿Verdad?

"_No debes pasar tanto tiempo durmiendo, Shino. Eso hará que tus energías se consuman más rápido"_

Recordando al momento algo que alguna vez le dijera Sousuke. Después de todo había dejado en claro que él no era un oso, que no hibernaba y que incluso ellos perdían muchas calorías al pasar tanto tiempo inactivos, pese a comer cuanto podían.

"Estúpido Sousuke, yo no me la paso todo el día durmiendo"

Y no lo hacía porque no quisiera, sino porque no le dejaban. Esa costumbre de estar la mayor parte del día en cama seguía presente. Sin embargo Shino prefería, sobre cualquier otra cosa, estar afuera pese a lo contradictorio de sus acciones. Corriendo, saltando, nadando; cualquier actividad que le recordara que estaba vivo y que no importaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera, él no moriría, nunca.

Así se puso en pie, apoyándose precipitadamente en el buró ubicado a lado de su cama. Esperando lo suficiente para que la presión sanguínea se normalizara, calentándolo un poco. Cosa que no llegó a diferencia de su estabilidad a pesar de sentirse extremadamente pesado.

"_Argh"_

Negando frenéticamente la cabeza como si con ello bastara. Solo que ese acto le reveló otro síntoma que no hubo notado en el primer intento que hizo al levantarse. Tenía una insoportable cefalea.

"¿Por qué justo ahora que el día es perfecto?"

Shino arrugó la frente e hizo un puchero, renegando de su estado.

"¡No me importa!, voy a salir de todas formas"

Sin cambiar sus ropas emprendió una carrera en dirección del ventanal, abriéndolo de golpe y saltando fuera de la habitación. Sintiendo la oleada de calor golpearle las mejillas y al enervante perfume de las flores profanarle el olfato.

"Wah~, que hermoso"

El jardín era una obra de arte con el toque inconfundible de la naturaleza. E Inuzuka caminando sobre el césped la completaba.

_"Llovió, anoche"_, se dijo Shino al sentir la humedad de las plantas bajo sus pies desnudos y sintiéndose seguro de aquellas palabras al ver el rocío vigoroso en los pétalos de las flores que tapizaban gran parte del jardín.

Estaba tan encantado con lo que sus grandes e inocentes ojos contemplaban que no prestó atención a la debilidad en sus piernas y al frío de su propio cuerpo. Incluso ignoró el tremendo dolor de cabeza que terco golpeaba sus sienes a manera de constantes y claras punzadas.

Se dispuso a girar grácil entre las flores, acariciándoles apenas con las yemas de sus delgados dedos. Mirándolas menearse junto a él. Sonriendo ampliamente tras su danza.

Dando vueltas cada vez más rápido, acelerando el ritmo. Perdiendo velozmente las formas de su alrededor sin darse muy bien cuenta de ello.

"¿Q-ué- qué está pasando?"

Retumbando el dolor en su cabeza con fiereza, casi como si estuviera enfadado con él por haberlo ignorado.

"N-no me estoy sin-tiendo bi-en"

Un tambaleo le bastó para que sus rodillas flaquearan, desvaneciéndolo en un acto le resultó lento, pausado. Caía, Shino se caía y no podía evitarlo. Pensó en que apretó los dientes molesto por ese despliegue de debilidad pero sus energías nulas no le permitieron hacerlo.

"De-monios, Sousuke se va a enojar con-migo"

Tratando vagamente de enfocar a las flores que aún bailaban frente a él.

"Q-ue hermo-sas"

Dijo antes de perder la conciencia y sentir a su cuerpo ser atrapado por un sentimiento familiar y distante.

Pronunciando un nombre que él mismo no alcanzó a escuchar.

"Shino"

La voz suave, airosa, solemne que inundó el jardín detuvo a las flores y al viento orquestador. El sol se enamoró, desplegando un sutil candor. Iluminando a los dos.

"Tiene fiebre"

Satomi se enderezó con el cuerpo de Shino en sus brazos. Yatsufusa observaba a ambos a una distancia prudente, meditando la belleza de ese par de flores plantadas en medio de todas ellas.

"Ah-h, que imprudente"

Suspirando en resignación Rio, y sonriendo plácidamente al sentir a Shino recargarse inconsciente en su pecho, aferrando sus manos al traje blanco que llevaba puesto.

"R-io"

Sorprendiéndolo vagamente el nacimiento de su nombre bajo aquellos diminutos labios.

"Descansa"

"Uhm"

Para hacerlo sonreír encantadoramente lo tiernamente obediente que se volvía el pequeño cuando estaba inconsciente.

"Aún es primavera"

Yatsufusa saltó de su lugar para rodear a Satomi en un gesto de protección.

"Todavía no es tiempo"

Y tal vez nunca lo sería, para recordar lo que una vez supieron fueron. Porque Rio sabía que aunque Shino no lo recordara, por culpa suya, seguían compartiendo la misma sangre.

Y Satomi agrandaría el jardín y plantaría tantas flores como fuese necesario, para que Shino nunca se aburriera y continuara danzando a las afueras de su habitación. Cantando canciones de letras curiosas. Llenándolo de vida y haciéndolo feliz por el resto de sus días.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
